


【相二】一块腹肌的恋爱

by 璃andChoco (ArashiandChoco)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiandChoco/pseuds/%E7%92%83andChoco





	【相二】一块腹肌的恋爱

上

 

二宫和也做梦也没想到他的经纪人竟然会帮他接这样一部电影。

《拳王》？

让他这个演爱情文艺片称帝的人去演那种浑身汗味，肌肉爆棚的拳王？这何止是一种挑战？这和叫他去自毁招牌没什么两样！

让他这个只有一块腹肌的帅哥去演猛男，他相信他的经纪人樱井翔先生最近肯定是因为谈恋爱而头壳坏掉了。

但最可怕的是樱井已经帮他把片子接了，不日就要和导演及各主演碰面，他连拒绝的权利都没有。

二宫低头看着自己那又白又滑的一块腹肌，除了摇头叹息之外，别无他法。

死党松本润给他指了条明路——去健身房找私教锻炼身材！

二宫想来想去，也只能这样了。离开拍的日子也越来越近，他得尽快让他的一块腹肌消失，回到以前六块腹肌的日子。

没错！他二宫和也曾经也是有着六块腹肌的猛男型帅哥，只是后来走了文艺小生的路线，渐渐对自己的身材也放弃了管理。他的脸也是天生吃文艺路线这行饭的，五官长得精致不说，一双琥珀色的眼睛仿佛会说话似的，一对视就夺魄勾魂，加上青春不老的容颜，好像永远都十来岁的少年，年近三十仍可扮演高中生。

只是由于新陈代谢减慢，加上平日喜欢呆在家里当宅男与游戏机相伴，原本的六块腹肌已经融合成一块了。

二宫低头看着自己圆滚滚的可爱肚皮，下定决心要瘦下来。

松本是模特界的宠儿，身材相貌出众，天生就是时尚圈的人。二宫对他介绍的健身教练很有信心，松本也早和对方打好底，让对方为二宫的情况量身定做了健身套餐，务求在最短的时间内达到二宫追求的出镜效果。

今天，二宫和那个叫相叶雅纪的健身教练约好了时间到健身会所见面。二宫穿了一身他平时几乎不会穿的健身服装，坐在那VIP房里等着。他平时从来都是踩点到，不知道为什么这次会提前了十来分钟。

相叶不仅是健身教练还是这家高级健身会所的老板，让二宫也对他有点好奇。相叶没有让二宫久等，他比预约的时间提前了五分钟。

“不好意思，没想到二宫先生会早到。我刚刚和员工在开会，让二宫先生久等了。”

随着房门轻敲、推开，进来的人正是和二宫约好的相叶。相叶英俊的程度有点超过二宫的想像，在他的印象里，健身教练都是肌肉横生，多半不是帅哥，偶尔有一两个长得比较顺眼的，也是活像个金刚，吓人得很，加之他一直懒得运动，对此类人更加是有意无意地疏远。

可是相叶颠覆了他所有对健身教练的印象。

相叶帅得可媲美偶像明星，身材高挑，手臂的肌肉线条完美而不夸张，匀称得让人挑不出毛病。

二宫一时倒是看得有点呆了。

“二宫先生？”

相叶觉得这位影帝先生可爱极了，比之前在杂志报章上看到的还要更可爱。松本来和他说的时候，他还想这位可爱先生是哪根筋不对，竟然接拍这么高难度的戏。

“相叶先生你好。”

二宫看着相叶伸出来的手，礼貌地回握了一下。

“我可以叫你Nino酱吗？你也直接叫我相叶好了。”

相叶将健身餐单交给二宫，二宫看着那一排长长的食物，无奈地翻了一个白眼给相叶。

“这些东西我不爱吃。”

“这些高蛋白质的食物有助于你锻炼肌肉，同时可以帮助你快速燃脂。”

“我以为靠运动就好了。”二宫不满地嘟嚷着。

“Nino酱可以站起来吗？”

二宫虽然觉得奇怪，但还是乖乖地听从了相叶的话，却没想到一站起来他就被相叶狠狠地拍打了屁股，在他吃痛喊了一声之后，相叶的手又一把捏住他的一块腹肌。

“够了！很痛！”

二宫生气了，耳朵气得发红。

“这些肉要减下来不容易，Nino酱有心理准备了吗？”

相叶的声音低沉中带着一丝撩人心神的性感，突然靠近过来的举动让二宫心律失衡。

“相叶雅纪！”

二宫后退了几步以拉开二人之间的距离，他从来都没有试过这么失态，平时和女演员演对手戏的时候都是他占上风的，怎么今天会被一个小小的健身教练牵着鼻子走？

“Nino酱，你相信我吗？相信我能在两个月内帮你去掉这些脂肪吗？”

相叶双手抱胸，那自信满满的笑容让二宫的怒气发不出来。

“我倒想看看J极力推荐的人到底有什么本事！”

相叶脱掉自己的上衣，二宫被他腹间那六块匀称的腹肌吸引住目光。

“听我的，你也可以拥有这样的身材。”

相叶捉起二宫的汉堡手抚上自己的腹肌，完全无视对方那涨红的可爱脸蛋。二宫最初也觉得尴尬，想要挣脱出来，可当手摸到那线条分明的肌肉时，他完全沉迷其中。

太棒了！

他也好想要这样的身材！

 

下

 

相叶的训练计划在二宫看来和让他下地狱没两样。

每天跑步，做器械运动，三餐永远都是减肥餐单上的食物，高蛋白质，少油，无盐。

二宫觉得自己要疯了！

但每次他以为自己快要坚持不下去准备对相叶发火的时候，相叶的笑容总是阻止了他的火气爆发。

那个人笑得太好看了！真是犯规！

“Nino酱，再加油一下，差两公里就跑完了。”

“Nino酱，这个重量你可以的，加油举哦。”

“Nino酱，这个鸡胸肉很好吃的，你尝尝。”

相叶似乎总有办法让他乖乖听话，别说樱井，就连二宫本人也觉得太不可思议。

“我为什么要这样虐待自己？”

今天的二宫吃着水煮低盐鸡胸肉，看着自己仍旧减不下来的身体，无奈地自言自语。

二宫最近的工作并不忙，大部分的时间都泡在相叶的健身会所里。相叶的健身会所设施齐全，顶楼还有泳池及桑拿房。

二宫今天的任务是跑五公里，骑自行车半小时，以及游泳一小时。他看到这个训练量的时候只想爆打相叶一顿，但是当对方双手在自己肩上轻轻一压的时候，他又觉得自己充满了能量。

理想是美好的，现实是残酷的。

当二宫跑了三公里的时候，他就有想瘫坐在跑步机上的冲动。

“是不是很累？”

相叶将跑步机的速度调慢，并帮二宫用毛巾擦着脸上的汗。

二宫看着相叶温柔而娴熟的动作，忍不住在想这人是不是对所有的VIP客户都这样呢？

认识相叶的这几个星期以来，他见识到此人的笑容是多么有杀伤力，无论哪个年龄层的客户，只要相叶出马，没有搞不定的。

“还好。”二宫顺着相叶调整后的速度渐渐慢了下来，变成走路的状态。“相叶，其实你真觉得我可以在开拍时拥有那种身材吗？”

他低头看着自己有缩小但仍旧很明显的一块腹肌，有点不太自信地问道。

“你想听真话还是假话？”

跑步机已经完全停下来，二宫坐到一旁休息。相叶递给他一瓶宝矿力，二宫给了在身旁的相叶一个无奈的白眼。

“当然是真话啊！”

“不可能。”

“哈？”相叶回答得太快，以至于二宫并未能完全消化他的意思。

“我说你想在这么短的时间内练出六块腹肌是不可能的。”相叶的目光在二宫的小肚子和臀部游移，“至少半年才能将这一块腹肌消下去。”

相叶调笑的语气让二宫不爽，也让他担心。如果不能在开拍前达到拳王那种身材，他演起来根本就没有说服力。

“那要怎么办？”

“放轻松，尽力就好，会有办法的。”相叶站起来伸了个懒腰，“别想太多，先去桑拿房好好放松放松再想吧。”

二宫每次都是去VIP单人桑拿房，相叶偶尔会进来陪他一起蒸。每次一起蒸的时候，二宫总是会忍不住偷瞄相叶，不得不说，相叶的身材真的是很完美，特别是第一次见面的时候那手感，紧致而又线条分明，摸起来甚至还会让人有点心跳加速。

“Nino酱，”相叶扯下身上的毛巾，丝毫不介意在二宫面前裸露自己的身体，他坐到二宫的身边，“刚刚樱井先生打电话给我说你的特训可以停止了。”

“为什么？“

“因为电影的资金链出了问题，所以停拍了。”

“真的吗？”

兴奋喜悦的心情没有维持多久，二宫突然意识到特训结束，以他这个懒人的个性，相信一定不会再来健身会所进行健身了，那他不就再也没办法见到相叶了？

“怎么不说话了？”

相叶在这一行见过不少客人，其中也不乏很多是明星，但是没有任何一个能和眼前人相比。那个传说中的天才演员，传媒送他的称号多不胜数，相叶也曾看过二宫不少作品，的确是非常迷人，无论是演技还是容貌。这段时间的接触，不得不说，他对二宫真的很心动。初次见面就不顾行业操守，扮作无意间摸了对方的臀部和肚子。

刚才樱井打来的电话也让他深感失望，他看得出二宫并不热爱运动，没有电影开拍的需要，二宫根本不会来健身会所。

“只是有些不习惯而已。”二宫低着头，“这段时间大概是习惯了来这里，突然听到说可以不用来了，好像有点不太……我不知道该怎么说。”

二宫抬起眼看着相叶，那人黑亮的眼睛在这热气萦绕的桑拿房里显得迷蒙，看不清的东西反而更勾引人。

“其实，”相叶想自己应该是被二宫那一眼鼓励了，所以才会这么大胆地凑到对方面前，“如果Nino酱想来的话，随时都可以来这里玩的。就算不是来锻炼也可以哦。”

“嗯？”

二宫被相叶的动作搞得心率失衡，来不及说些什么倒是先被对方轻轻吻了吻被蒸汽弄得湿润莹亮的唇。

相叶没想过自己在面对二宫时会这么主动，连告白的话都还没说出口，行动倒是先了一步。不过二宫似乎也不讨厌他的所为。

“其实我更喜欢我的男朋友有点肉肉的，例如说有个可爱的一块腹肌以及拍打起来有肉感的小屁股。”

他抵着二宫的额头，两人汗淋淋的身体无意间越靠越近。

“你……你说什么男朋友……”

二宫觉得自己的脸在发烫，不！不止脸，连身体也像是被高温笼罩，全身滚烫得吓人。相叶的话让他神智迷乱。这个健身教练在胡说什么呀！

“我的意思是我想要一个像小和这样可爱的男朋友，有一块腹肌，有肉肉的小屁股，还有这么好看的脸蛋。”

相叶大胆了起来。二宫的反应比他预期高上一百倍，手也不规矩地抚上那人腰侧的软肉，二宫像只受惊的小动物般轻轻挣扎，他顺手将人搂在怀里，赤身裸体的两个人毫无阻隔，肌肤相贴的一刹让二人忍不住发出了低吟。

相叶很认真地捧着二宫的脸吻了起来，二宫也环着他的颈项热烈地回应了起来。

用行动挑明的心意不需多说，干柴烈火在高温的桑拿房里一点就着。二宫张着嘴让相叶占有自己口腔的空气，舌头被缠住，他不客气地回敬过去，用力地吮吸着相叶的唇。

相叶的手滑到二宫的臀缝中间，顺带将人拉到自己的大腿上，二宫在那一个深吻结束后才发现自己张开双腿跨坐在了相叶的大腿上，这个姿势羞耻得让他不知所措。

“这里硬了哦。”

相叶用手指在二宫的龟头上按了按，那家伙忍不住就颤了起来，可爱得让他笑了起来。

“你少废话！”

二宫不甘示弱地用手指弹了一下相叶比他胀得更厉害的性器，然而下一秒他便又融化在相叶的热吻里。两根硬梆梆的性器被相叶的大手拢在一起撸动，快速将两人的理智淹没。

“嗯嗯……”

二宫挂在相叶身上，贴在一起的身体又湿又滑。相叶的手没停过地抚弄他的身体，他弓着身体想要获取更多，却被相叶一把抱起来。

“啊！你，你干嘛！”

二宫惊恐地夹住相叶精瘦的腰，像只无尾熊一样。

“在这里做，我怕把你做晕了。”

相叶笑着把二宫抱得更紧些，落在臀部的手大力地揉了几下，怀里人发出像小动物般的呜咽。

“手感真好！”

“外面有人会看到。”二宫把脸埋得更深，双手紧紧搂住相叶的肩。

“我才不会让别人看到我的宝贝小和呢。”

相叶扯下一条大毛巾将二宫裹住，抱着他走向旁边的淋浴间。他打开花洒，二宫挣扎着下了地，但随后便被相叶压在了瓷面上。

“其实你的一块腹肌很可爱。”

相叶放肆地揉着二宫白嫩肚子上的软肉，俯在二宫的耳边舔弄着那红得像血的耳垂。二宫抵不过那已经烧起来的欲望，小小的汉堡手套弄起二人的性器来。

“好舒服，亲爱的你的手技真好。”

相叶将二宫的囊袋握住，手指一下一下地戳着会阴和穴眼，二宫一下子被玩得软了腰。

他全身都难受极了，相叶富有技巧的前戏手段让他情欲高涨而又不得释放，空虚感无处不在，无法得到满足。他忍不住去摸自己的乳头，却被相叶阻止了。

“我来，你只管享受就好。”

相叶低头认真地含住那被刺激地挺立的乳头，不时轻咬，不时吮吸。二宫觉得自己的喉咙再也压不住那随时都要逸出的呻吟声了，他咬住手背但仍发出了惹人怜爱的呜咽声。

相叶用湿漉漉的上目线看着他，故意更加用力地用舌尖来回拨弄乳头，二宫无助地摇头，他感觉到有温热的液体从自己眼里滑落，他分不清那是眼泪还是水。

“喊出来，今天这里被我清空了，没有人会听到你的喊声。”相叶吻着二宫下巴那颗性感的痣，“我想听你的叫声，宝贝。”

二宫的手被相叶拉开含到嘴里舔着，他每一下的轻咬都让二宫忍不住战栗，最终在相叶蹲下含住他肿胀的性器时，二宫大声地喘了起来。

“啊啊……你慢点……哈……”

相叶卖力地将二宫的阴茎含得很深，喉咙的挤压让龟头享受着无上的快感。二宫闭着眼仰着头，温水洒在身上刺激得他满身通红，他的手指插入相叶的发根，他无意识地挺着腰，相叶也纵容着他的放肆。

“要，要去了……”

二宫被含住无法脱身，温热口腔让他坚持不了多久，浓厚的精液全射在了相叶的喉咙深处，有一些还顺着嘴角滑了下来，他眯着眼靠在瓷面上，看着那个色情满满的人凑上来和他交换口腔中的味道，那腥味让他的身体更蠢蠢欲动。

“你真美！我要忍不住了！”

相叶总是很直白地说出感受，他的手指在二宫的穴眼打着圈，轻轻地刮弄着已经自动收缩的小口，褶折总是很敏感的，二宫的身体软绵绵的，根本无力抵抗那些刺激的快感，只好任相叶分开自己的双腿。

相叶的手指已经进去两根了，二宫大口地喘气，断断续续的闷哼声勾得相叶更加难耐。可是相叶舍不得他痛，只好耐心地帮他扩张。二宫站不住，只好坐在相叶铺了毛巾的地上，双腿任由相叶拉开到最大，私处暴露人前让他更加敏感，颤抖的身体看上去惹人怜爱。

相叶的手指已经将肠肉玩得柔软，就连肠液都开始沁出来了，二宫开始受不了那种空虚感，他按下相叶的脑袋，故意放浪地在相叶耳朵大声呻吟。

“很想要吗？”

相叶看出他的意图，故意将节奏放慢，手指在凸起的敏感点轻轻重重地碾压，二宫觉得自己完全输给了这个看似天然温柔其实内里有点小腹黑的家伙。

“想要，想要雅君进来，快点。”

二宫的声音拔高的时候充满了撒娇的意味，嗲得相叶头皮发麻，抽出手指将人一把抱上自己大腿，粗硬的性器一下子就插到了二宫的最深处。

“啊啊啊！”

二宫被捏着腰狠狠地操干，整个人瞬间一片空白，他忘我地吻着相叶，交合处激起的水声几乎要将花洒声盖过去。

“好深！啊！你慢点！啊……”

二宫的性器高高翘起，随着律动一下一下地戳在相叶的腹肌上，相叶吻着他的身体，每一寸每一处都落下印记，那些酥麻感让二宫无力地叫喊着。他开始配合着相叶的动作，他渴求得更多，但相叶总能满足他。

相叶每一下的动作都重重地撞在让他高潮迭起的前列腺上，让他觉得自己要被干死了。他的眼睛里都是盈润的水光，性感得要命，相叶只觉得自己快要被二宫迷死人。

“你是妖精吗？看一眼就让人受不了。”

“那你喜欢……我这个妖精吗？”

二宫从来没被这样对待过，相叶这个人，外面看来这么温柔阳光，但怎么也想不到他在这方面的技术好得过分，身体内内外外的敏感点都好好照顾到，所有的感觉叠加起来，像不断沸腾的开水，让他一直处在最兴奋的云端。

“第一眼看到就喜欢了，喜欢得不得了。”相叶咬住二宫的唇，狠狠地吮吸了他的舌尖，津液下滑的模样色情得让他的性器又再大了一点，“那时就好想操你了！”

“流氓教练！”

相叶将他的小穴填得满满的，肠肉不停地被翻出，早就红肿不堪，但还是紧紧咬着相叶的大肉棒不放。

在射出的一刻，二宫一口咬到相叶左肩的烟花胎记上，精液顺着水流被冲走，后穴因为痉挛将相叶绞得更紧。

“你要爽死我吗，小和。”

相叶将人压在铺了毛巾的地上，将他双腿架在肩上，狠狠地再冲撞了好几回，再将内壁灌得满满的。二宫早就被干得说不出话来，呻吟声也有气无力地喊不出来，紧绷的双腿还在不停颤抖着。他被相叶紧紧抱在怀里，一直不停的温水将两人身上的性爱气味一一冲走。

“好累！”

二宫勾住相叶的后颈，他已经一点力气都没有了。

“因为你缺乏锻炼，以后我们改一改训练项目，以做爱为主。”

“不要！”二宫撒娇似地摇头，却又被相叶按住亲了好几回。

“做爱很好，又不辛苦，又享受，还可以保持你的一块腹肌，很完美！”

“相叶雅纪你就是个流氓教练！”

“我只对你一个人耍流氓！”

 

END


End file.
